Buon Compleanno Viper
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: How Viper/Mammon spent her birthday. Full of random moments, Bel trying to kill Levi, a puppy, and playing strip poker for both money and food... hope you all like it. Rated T to be safe... Has plenty of BelXFemViper hope you like it! R&R HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY VIPER!


**Sorry for posing this a day late, I had completely lost track of the days, and yesterday I had an eye doctor to check to see where my vision for my eye is at. Which is like perfect vision now so go me~ so for all you BV story for Viper's birthday~ Viper is a female in this so sorry if you're a believe Viper's a male.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was late, really late; she let out a sigh as she sat on her window sill looking out at the night sky. It was summer time, and it was extremely hot. Why must the month of July always be the hottest month of them all? If that didn't help it was the night of July first, which meant when the sun comes up it would be July second.

Oh how she held high hopes that she would be able to hide from everyone tomorrow… mainly her boss… she shuttered at the thought of what her bosses would do today. She thought that maybe she could lock herself in her room today… claim she was sick and use an illusion to make it seem like she actually was sick! That could work. She smirked as she looked over at the door as it opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Or not, letting out a sigh she made sure her hood was over her face as she watched her boss walk over with a strawberry flavored cupcake in her hands.

"Luce I thought we agreed not to celebrate birthdays!" She protested as Luce handed her the cupcake.

"I couldn't help it! I love making sweets for birthdays!" She giggled; Viper shook her head as she took the cupcake and looked at the two candles on it. It was always two candles, never just one. "Make a wish and blow the candle out!"

Frowning she never believed in blowing the candle and making a wish thing, it always seemed pointless and a waste of time, the wishes never came true, and why would an illusionist need to make wishes when they could create what they want with their illusions? Luce made a face as she watched as her illusionist took the candles out of the cupcake and waved the flames out instead of blowing them out like she wanted.

She pouted which made the illusionist grin as she took a bite out of the cupcake, enjoying the taste she jumped up from her spot on the window sill and pushed Luce out of her room. "It's good, thank you. Now leave, I'm going to bed." Luce laughed as the door was slammed into her face.

Viper finished the cupcake and threw the wrapper away before she got into bed and attempted to go to sleep… it failed when there was a tap at her window. Groaning the female got out of bed and opened the window, looking down she spotted a certain blonde who held a grin on his face. He motioned for her to back away from the window, which she did.

He was in the room within seconds. A smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "'ushishishi, happy birthday Mammy~" he sung in a cheerful voice as he turned and closed the window. She scanned over the boy, taking in the fact that he was wearing a pair of blood red flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt.

Oh this would be a fun night, she let out a yawn as she turned to her bed, "happy birthday… sure." She replied as she got into bed and curled into a ball, she felt the bed sink down and felt a warm body against her back.

"Don't be a downer, it's your birthday. So as such the prince orders you to take that hood off." he didn't wait for her answer as he grabbed the top of her hood and pulled it off, taking the rest of her cloak off as well to where she was only in her pajamas now. She blushed slightly as she buried her face in the pillow.

The boy only chuckled as he pulled her closer snuggling into her hair and taking in her sweet scent. She closed her eyes as she turned to lie on her side with her face buried in his chest. It was late and she was starting to feel tired. She cursed him for being so warm. She heard his stupid chuckles as she fell to sleep.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Both jumped out of bed as they heard a cheerful scream. Groaning they both grabbed something… knives or a shoe and threw it at the loud person. Who happened to be the Cloud Arcobaleno who was stabbed in the chest and hit in the eh… lower part causing him to fall over and yelp in pain.

"Breakfast is ready… I'll tell Luce you want a few more minutes…" he squeaked as he left. The two snuggled closer as they slept.

* * *

They got a few more minutes until the door flew open and the covers was ripped off of them, "Get out of bed damnit!" Lal screamed, the two groaned and tried to get the covers. Lal shook her head, "hell no, out… right now!" Lal grabbed Viper by her shirt and Bel by his ear, pulling them out of bed.

"Luce got your clothes out all ready, now get dress and get downstairs right now or it will be fifty-thousand laps." Lal left the room, slamming the door shut. Viper ignored the fact that Bel was in the room as she looked around her closet for something to wear.

"Your clothes are here… hey she got me a pair of clothes as well, sweet." Bel chuckled as he picked up the pair of shorts and a short sleeve version of his signature shirt.

The same was meant for Viper, her usually black pants were now a pair of black shorts and a black shirt, Bel wasn't sure how, but Viper always ended up in black. To finish it off she added her cloak and hood. "Come along Belphegor." She turned just in time to watch Bel pull his shirt on.

She stared at him as he shook the bed head out of his hair; he looked at her, noticing that she was staring what better than to play a little before breakfast? Stalking up to her he again wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her to him, he gave her a very small kiss. Catching her off guard.

"What was that for?"

"Just think of it as part of your birthday gift. Now shall we go get some food? The prince is starving."

He turned to leave, until she grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him back to her, "don't even think you can get away from like that." He chuckled as he turned to look down at her. She made him kiss her again.

"Ushishishi, I didn't know you liked to kiss." She blushed.

"I…I don't. It's your imagination." She quickly said pushing him away and walking towards the kitchen.

Bel followed her chuckling the whole time; he held her back as they all shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDGET!" She held a murderous aura. "IT WAS LUCE'S IDEA!" Skull made a run for it as the Ouroboros attacked him.

Bel only laughed as he took a seat and ate, Viper joined. They ate in silence while they listened to Skull screaming in pan. "Have any plans for today?"

"I did plan on being sick for the day." Viper replied, "But that plan doesn't seem like it will work."

"The Varia decided to let her do whatever she wants to today." Viper turned to look at Bel, he only grinned, "Xanxus-Sama's idea."

"Well it seems the world is about to end." The Varia members chuckled to themselves as they finished breakfast.

"You Varia can have her all day, but dinner you two belong to us. We are all going to a very fun and different dinner."

"Fair enough." Bel said as Viper stood up and took her plates to the sink, Bel followed suit after he put his plate up, he waved in a childish way, "we will play later former infants~" he sung closed the door behind him.

"He's a strange one." Luce said, the others only nodded.

"I don't think he's human." Verde mumbled as he looked at his research notes over the boy. Fon and Reborn only chuckled while Lal went to her training room with Colonnello.

* * *

Viper and Bel walked in silence, it was a long… and hot walk, but none seemed to complain. She felt his eyes on her legs which weren't fully covered thanks to the fact she didn't have a longer cloak on.

"If you value your life you will remove your eyes from my legs." Bel chuckled as he looked up and wrapped his arms around her and opened the door pushing her inside.

"VOI DO YOU HAVE THAT STUPID CAKE READY YET?" Squalo shouted.

"Give me time damnit! I will have everything ready in a minute!" Lussuria snapped back.

"Please tell me you're not making me a cake…"

"MAMMON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEET HEART!" Lussuria pulled Viper into a hug, "your first birthday un-cursed, that has to be exciting!"

"Not really." Lussuria only rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

"My it seems Luce got a hold of you earlier didn't she? Morning Bel-Chan," Bel only nodded.

"VOI, happy birthday brat, what do you want to do today?"

"Same thing we do every day my dear shark, try to take over the world." The boys laughed while Viper held a serious look on her face, "I'm not joking." They stopped laughing as they looked at her.

"Are you 100% serious?"

"Yes, I am 100% serious… Serious Black." Viper broke out laughing; it had the boys stare at her with a blank look on their faces.

"She has a bad sense of humor."

"Ushishishi, I get it, Serious Black, like in _Harry Potter_." Bel laughed, finally getting it.

The other two ended up laughing while Viper shook her head. "Right, well no cake" She snapped looking at Lussuria. He only smiled holding his hands up.

"No cake, got it…" there was a ding sound, Viper glared. "Its strawberry your favorite!" Viper's lips twitched slightly, she let out a sigh and agreed to the cake as she left the room with Bel.

"Loved by all~" Bel chuckled as he poked her side. She ignored him as she knocked and entered Xanxus' office.

"Missions?"

"None."

"Really?'

"Really."

"But…"

"There's no missions, we are doing what you want… not GET OUT OF MY FUCKING OFFICE AND HAVE _FUN_." Viper and Bel were gone.

They ran into Levi who wished Viper a Birthday… not a happy birthday or anything like that… but a birthday. She shrugged it off and the two wondered off, trying to find something to do. They settled for pulling pranks on all the grunts.

All the pranks they did had them laughing for hours; they explored the rest of the mansion… something they never did when they were recovering from missions. This seemed like the perfect time. Walking down different halls they learned something new about the mansion. Like they had a rather large picture of Skull posing for the camera in nothing but a see through pink tutu on a unicycle juggling bowling pins.

"My eyes… they burn…" Viper said as she stared at the picture.

"Where did this picture come from anyways? Whoever it belongs to is a pedophile." Bel replied, sadly he was staring as well. The two couldn't take their eyes off of it… it was a perfect way to distract people!

Viper took her phone out and called Squalo telling him to come to them. The rain did so and he stared along with the two, soon Lussuria and Levi, then Xanxus joined… all six stared at the picture for what felt like hours. Soon the Arcobaleno joined, then the Giglio Nero Famiglia were there… soon the Vongola famiglia, Kokuyo Gang, and Simon famiglia stood there all staring at the Skull picture.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING IN MY MANSION?" Xanxus screamed as he destroyed the picture. "I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH WHO PUT THAT THERE. WHO WAS IT?"

They all turned to Skull who looked like he had been caught in a serious act. "I didn't do it! I don't even remember taking this picture! It wasn't me!"

Well it seems Skull became Besters new favorite toy.

Viper and Bel snuck off yet again and looked around the rest of the unknown mansion… who else lives here? It's only for the six core members and only five even live here half the time. So why it was a mansion they will never know.

They found their dog that they got when Bel was ten. He loved that dog… he was traumatized as he looked at the dog… "Prince…. But… but Levi said he ran away…" Bel shuffled over to the bones that were his favorite little puppy. Falling to his knees he picked it up. Only to have it fall apart. "PRINCE!"

Viper frowned as she looked down at Bel, he really did love that dog… he took it everywhere and actually took care of it better than he did himself at the time. What ten years old wouldn't love a dog? "I'm sorry Bel…"

"Kill…kill…must kill Levi…" Bel shot up pulling the pile of bones with him. Viper took out a video camera. She followed as Bel stalked back to the others.

* * *

It took about an hour to find the others… they were all in the living room.

"LEVIATHAN!" Belphegor screamed, a pissed off aura around him.

"What's up with you brat?"

"THIS! YOU SAID PRINCE RAN AWAY!" Levi paled as he looked at the bones Bel dropped onto the table. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE HE RAN AWAY?"

"Bel… calm down…"

"That's the brat's dog…?" Squalo asked looking at the bones, he felt bad for it.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND I WASN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO GO LOOKING FOR HIM OR GET A NEW DOG, IT TOOK ME TWO YEARS TO GET OVER HIM AND NOW AFTER EIGHT YEARS I FINALLY FIND OUT THAT HE DIDN'T RUN AWAY I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bel tackled Levi, the two got into a fight, Viper was recording the while time. "VOI can't you use your sun flames to bring it back?"

"If I could I would… but I don't think I can… Boss how about we get him a new dog? We did falsely accuse him of losing his dog."

Viper thought about it, a grin played on her lips as she left. Allowing the idiots to kill each other.

Now Prince was an American foxhound puppy at the time, most of his body was black with a white neck and front legs; his tail was completely black as well, besides the tip of his tail which was white. His head was a pale and dark brown color with a white line going down his nose. Viper even thought he was cute.

She got on a plane and left to America. She had left the Camera in the living room so she wouldn't miss the chance to black mail Levi. And set off for the long trip to America. She made a few calls, and decided that the Prince would have to do a lot to make up to her for doing this when it was her birthday.

* * *

It took her a few different shops but she was able to find a shop that was actually open and she didn't take no for answer, she was surprised that she managed to find a puppy that looked just like the one Bel got eight years ago.

"Hello there, my aren't you a cutie, yes you are, yes you are… I'm glad no one I know is here." Viper said as she found herself baby talking to the puppy. It only let out a small yelp.

"So do you want her or not?"

"Her… oh you're a she aren't you?" The dog yelped again. She wondered if Bel would accept the dog if it was a female… Staring at the blue eyes the dog had… she didn't care if Bel accepted or not… she fell in love with it.

Nodding she agreed and bought the dog, she hated that she was spending money, but at then again she was spending Bel's money, so she didn't care. It's her birthday damnit and she was going to whatever the fuck she wanted. "So far you are the highlight of my birthday." Viper said as she held the puppy up.

"Oh it's your birthday? Well happy birthday, how about I throw in a free toy?" The man behind the counter said, Viper eyed him.

"A free toy… nothing in life is every free my dear sir."

"Okay, so maybe not completely free. A date would be great." Viper only smirked.

"I would 'love' to, but I actually have dinner plans with my family and boyfriend." She wasn't sure why she said boyfriend, but the man quickly backed off from staring at her legs and trying to stare at her chest.

"Ah, no problem, take a free toy for being the birthday girl. How old are you turning?"

Taking off her hood to reveal a face that would belong to a woman in her early to mid twenties "I'm turning thirty-five," she held back a giggle. She wasn't really turning thirty-five actually since she never counted a birthday when cursed. So she was really "turning" twenty-five.

"You look like you should be turning twenty-five."

"I know, here you go." she handed him the credit card she took from Bel when he wasn't looking, and pulled her hood up, the man swiped the card then handed it back to her. Grabbing a toy she showed it to the man and left. He only watched her beautiful legs walked away, man did he love those legs.

* * *

Making sure she had everything she put the collar on her new little friend then added the leash, she would have to get her tags. And a Kennel for her to sleep in at night and when they go out, standing up she walked back to the airport, ignoring that the cops were following her as she entered the airport she picked her puppy up and stopped to look at them. A glare on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Animals can't enter the airport without a carrier, and it needs tags."

"But sir, she has a carrier and her tags see?" Viper asked, the policemen looked down and blinked, there was a carrier in her hand and in it was the puppy with Italian tags and all.

"Oh… I um… apologize please carry on ma'am." Viper smirked as she left and returned to her jet.

* * *

The illusion vanished when she took her seat, setting the puppy in her lap she glared down at her. "If you pee on the floor, or on my shoes, I swear I will give you to Lal, she will make sure you don't do anything like that." The dog seemed to understand as it yelped in agreement and looked around.

* * *

By the time she landed in Italy half the day had gone by, picking her bags up she made a few stops along the way, getting a Kennel, and making a call to Skull they returned to the Varia Mansion.

"Mammon, where did you go for half the day?" Lussuria asked he paused when he saw the puppy in her arms; a smile was on his lips. "Aww" Viper rolled her eyes as she looked for Bel.

"Belphegor?" She called out; he was behind her in a heartbeat. "There you are I have someone for you."

She turned around and held the puppy up. Bel looked at it with narrowed eyes, "what's this… a puppy?" Bel looked at the puppy, the blue eyes were so big… and Bel fell in love.

"It's a girl though..." Bel frowned.

"Princess?"

Viper shrugged as she pulled the dog closer to her, "if you don't want her, I'll keep her."

"Eyes?"

"Eyes." Bel and Viper both laughed "They were just so big and round and blue and I fell in love then and there."

Lussuria chuckled, "they are beautiful eyes." The three cooed over the cute little puppy. Soon all the Varia… besides Levi was cooing over the puppy. Viper didn't trust to leave it at the Varia so she made sure the Kennel was in her room. Where she could keep an eye on it… Bel agreed as they returned to the Arcobaleno house.

* * *

Skull set the Kennel up for them while she made sure the others didn't know about the puppy. "Varia, what are you doing hiding in my house with a puppy?"

The five jumped and turned to Luce. "Hehehe… Viper fell in love?" Bel said using a nervous laugh instead of _his _Luce looked at the puppy.

"Okay and I'm guessing it's going to live here since you no longer trust Levi after he killed Prince?" Bel's heart broke in half as he went to the corner and pouted, Luce frowned, "sorry Belphegor." The boy waved her off as he stood and took the puppy, going to Viper's room and sulking on her bed.

"I'll cheer him up." Viper groaned as she walked to her room. "Bel," she opened the door to find him lying on the bed with the dog who they still have not decided on a name laid in a ball by his head, Mink also laying by his head.

"Bel's not in at the moment; leave a message at the beep." Bel said sulking. She shook her head.

"Don't you sulk, you're a Varia, and Varia don't sulk."

"How would you feel if Fantasma "ran away" and you found out that he really died because Levi lost him?"

"Well I would make Levi pay for a new Fantasma and then kill him, now I bought this new dog to cheer you up, don't whine now." She sat down on the bed and rubbed the dog's head. She looked over at the empty Kennel and stood up; she grabbed a forgotten pillow and walked to the Kennel, throwing it in as well as the puppies toys.

"So I'm going to take a shower, I smell like sweat and I hate that, play with the puppy, and think of a name." Bel waved her off as she grabbed her clothes and left.

"Names for you, Princess, that's a good name right? You will be the prince's princess… well his second princess." The puppy ignored Bel. "Don't like it huh? Hmm what will we name you?"

Rolling onto his back he held her close to him, "how about Mammon Jr?" the Dog sent him a look. "Okay, geez we won't name you that, what do you want?"

"Talking to a dog won't work, they won't reply." Luce giggled, Bel looked up at the door, she was wearing her normal clothes.

"I thought we were going out?"

"I'm sure the name will come to you, and that's what you two thought, we aren't going out we are simply staying home and have a nice lovely dinner." She giggled as she left the room. Bel looked at the dog, the two ended up playing with her squeaky toys.

* * *

"Have you found a name for her yet?" Viper suddenly asked causing Bel to jump and look at her.

"She doesn't like Princess or Mammon Jr. then Luce came in and told me it as pointless to ask her since she won't reply."

"Then listen to her, your not psychic." Viper was rubbing the dogs ear as she turned away to look at the puppy. Bel plopped onto the bed.

"Ushishishi, is the princess ready for dinner?" She turned to look at him, motioning towards what she was wearing, it was a purple version of her normal outfit. "Sexy for you." She rolled her eyes, as she held the dog up and she licked Bel's nose. He made a face and laughed.

"She's showing her love for you, isn't that sweet." Viper teased, Bel only rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "Come on, let's go." Standing up Viper walked over to the Kennel she set the dog down. "All right go on in," the dog did as it was told and laid down on the pillow. "Good girl," Viper got food and water for the dog as she closed the door and stood.

"Shall we go birthday girl?"

"No, I rather go to bed, it was a loooooooooong day." She said with a complaint in her voice. She was known for complaining when it came to working for free, and other stuff she didn't like. A "fancy" dinner with the family was one of them.

She walked with Bel to the kitchen where everyone again yelled Happy Birthday to her, she only stared at them with a blank look. They laughed and motioned her to sit down, she was pleased for once that they weren't going out.

Reborn had threatened Luce for once not to go out instead they brought the fun home. "All right people, here's the deal, for food we are going to play a game." Luce said slamming a deck of cards onto the table, "of course we will be playing for money… and for clothes as well."

"And this just became interesting." Viper grinned taking her seat and looking at Luce.

"So of course, birthday girl gets to eat no matter what, but of course that doesn't mean she's not free from the money or clothing part of the game." Viper only nodded as she took the deck of cards and shuffled them, then passed the cards out.

"Hey, hey, hey I don't trust the midget with the cards." Verde said, as Viper paused.

"Fine, you do it." Viper said passing the cards to him, he took all the cards and re-shuffled them, passing them out.

* * *

Of course Viper won… again and again… "She cheats!" Verde shouted, he was in nothing but his boxers by now. Along with; Colonnello and Fon, Viper had to admit, Fon looked good without his clothes. Lal and Luce agreed to that, Fon only blushed.

Skull had completely lost his clothes and was kicked out of the kitchen.

Lal was sitting in nothing but her training bra and female boxers. She was shivering slightly as she felt Colonnello stare at her, "damn Lal, looking fine in nothing but a bra and boxer shorts." Colonnello said.

Lal pulled a tiny hand gun out of her bra and shot him. "Shut up you stupid student!"

Colonnello just barely dodged a bullet to the head… sadly he couldn't say the same for the top of his hair. Viper glanced over at Luce, who had been wearing her normal dress, she was down to a sock, her panties, and bra. Yet she held that determined look on her face.

Bel had amazingly managed to keep most of his clothes… he started off easy, with his arm band, then his jacket, and his shirt. They commented on the crescent-shaped birthmark on the right side of his stomach. Luce thought it was cute, Lal ignored it while Viper agreed with Luce and thought it was cute. He also lost his boots and socks.

Reborn was in nothing but his boxers, pants and fedora he decided to give up both shoes first. He refused to give up the Fedora. Stubborn hitman is what he is.

Then there was Viper who hasn't lost anything at all, "I swear she is cheating!" Verde snapped.

"I don't cheat." Viper replied resting her elbow on the table. "If you want I'll skip this hand so you won't lose your boxers." Viper replied as she set her cards down and leaned back in her seat.

Verde glared at Viper, "No you're not skipping this hand, you are playing." Stubborn scientist.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you don't eat." Viper replied as Verde handed her new cards. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, she felt him staring at her. "I fold!" Viper snapped throwing her cards on the table, "just stop starting at me damn it." Verde folded as well.

"It's no fun if you fold!"

"Then stop watching me like a freaking hock!" The two engaged into an argument.

"Ushishishi, the prince wins this round."

"Forget this, I'm out!" Lal snapped refusing to remove her bra and boxers, she stood up and left the room, Colonnello and Fon didn't mind removing their clothes, it made Luce and Viper turn red while Bel looked away, Reborn laughed and Verde shook his head as the former COMSUBIN member and the Martial artist left the kitchen.

Viper pulled her hood down more to cover her face. "My it just got hot in here~" Luce laughed as she watched the boys, "my." Luce couldn't help but watch them.

"Remove that sock Luce~" Bel said, Luce giggled as she took the sock off and turned to reborn.

"Pants." Luce said, she was eyeing the Hitman, he grinned as he removed his pants, he had lost his belt in the last round. So he took his pants off and threw them at Luce, she only squealed. "Nice Boxers Hitman-San."

Looking down he was wearing orange boxers with green Leon's on them. Viper covered her mouth while Bel broke out laughing, Verde only shook his head. "Next round!" Verde snapped.

"Are you sure you don't want back out now Verde? Your down to your green boxers." Viper asked in a sly and seductive voice, Bel sent her a look, "will you step up to the challenge and accept the fact that you are about to lose, your last chance to make a comeback? Because once this round is over, your boxers will be on a flag pole, along with Colonnello's, Fon's and Reborn's as well as Luce's panties."

"Bring it Midget!" Verde snapped. Viper only smirked as Luce shuffled the deck this time.

* * *

Verde groaned as he removed his last piece of clothing while Reborn only had to remove his boxers he still had his fedora. Bel removed his belts and set them on the table, "Ushishishi, Vipy remove the cloak."

Viper shrugged as she undid her cloak and tossed it to the ground. "All right Luce dear win a few more rounds and we will have Viper in her bra and panties." Reborn said, all though he was eyeing her bra, "all though, I wouldn't mind a topless Luce running around… a naked one would be better."

"Says the naked hitman, have any splinters yet?"

"Not sure, want to check?" Viper looked away, "Ha-ha shall we go on?"

They only nodded and went on with the rounds, Luck was on Luce's side for two rounds it caused Viper to lose her jacket and boots. "All right Luce, let's see how you do the next to rounds. Bel you're down to your boxers." Viper said as she looked at the boy. "I'll be right back."

Viper stood and left the kitchen, seconds later the others noticed that it was starting to get colder in the house. Reborn only smirked as he felt the coldness running down his spine. As he leaned back. Viper returned wrapping her arms around Bel's neck, "I wonder how long you will last with only your boxers."

"Ushishishi, like the others the prince isn't scared to walk around naked." Viper only grinned as she sat down in her seat, it was down to three, but it was clear who was about to win.

That didn't mean they were going to give up, Bel won the next hand, Viper lost her shirt and Luce lost her bra. Bel and Reborn found themselves staring. "Don't stare; I'll have Viper charge you for it." The two shook their heads and they played a next round.

"Wait, if Luce loses this round… then she has to dance around the whole house, while I'm recording the whole thing." Reborn said. Luce only giggled as she agreed.

"Deal, let's begin."

* * *

Bel won again, causing Luce to remove her panties. "Wait, before you begin." Reborn took out his cellphone and played "I'm Sexy and I know it." Luce shook her head as she did as she agreed to. Viper broke out laughing while Bel had a nose bleed.

"HOLY SHIT LUCE'S DANCING AND SHE'S NAKED!" Skull screamed as he ran into the kitchen, hiding a nose bleed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Belphegor, you are my hero~" Reborn said as he followed Luce.

"Call it a game?"

"Nope, you better lose something right now." Bel snapped turning to Viper, she looked down, and took her pants off. "Mmm lacy~" She only blushed as she looked away.

"Fine, I'll finish this and then I'm getting dress and checking on the puppy." Bel only agreed as he they set to work on the "last" round… Belphegor won.

"Ushishishi, baby isn't the only one good at Poker." Viper grumbled as she lost her bra, she did cover them.

"Last round, winner takes money, clothes, and bragging rights to the other Varia… oh my." Viper covered herself more as Luce came back in still dancing.

"BELPHEGOR HAS VIPER IN NOTHING BUT HER PANTIES!" Reborn shouted. Everyone was in the kitchen in a heartbeat.

Viper turned red… it didn't help that Viper turned the AC on high, she was starting to suffer from that.

"Are you sure you don't want back out now Viper? Your down to your black lacy panties." Verde asked in a sly and seductive voice, "will you step up to the challenge and accept the fact that you are about to lose, your last chance in this birthday girl? Because once this round is over, your panties will be on a flag pole, along with the rest of our boxers and Luce's panties." Verde turn his turn to tease Viper.

She grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him to her, "Verde, if you want to have children one day in the near future… I'll shut up right now." Verde paled as he backed away.

"All right fake prince, last round, like I said before, this is for everything."

Bel and Mammon had a glare off… that's when Viper looked at his crown… oh shit. This isn't good. "I'm out." She suddenly said. Everyone groaned.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU GIVE UP LIKE THAT?" Verde screamed, Viper ignored him as she grabbed her clothes and left.

"THE DAMN TIARA!" They all turned to Bel to find that the Tiara was still on his head. If she had won this round he would have removed the boxers, then if she lost the next round…. She'd lose everything… smart move.

"It's cold." Luce said covering herself. Reborn gave her his jacket as he pulled his pants on.

Bel grabbed his clothes as he left the room, "I just realized… Bel and Viper are the only ones who eat…" Skull said as he looked at everyone. They face palmed.

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

"Ushishishi."

Viper glared at Bel, "that stupid… stupid tiara!" She snapped. Bel only chuckled more as he walked in closing the door behind him. "Back off." She snapped.

He of course ignored her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, kissing her. She protested at first, but she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck she felt him pull her closer.

"Bark!" They pulled away and looked down at the Kennel to show their puppy that held a noble look.

"Azzurra," Bel said looking at her. She gave him a look, "well she has sky blue eyes. And Azzurra means Sky blue in Italian. We can call her Azure for short."

"Huh, I like it." Viper replied as she opened the Kennel and had Azure attack her. "She likes it as well." Viper said with a smile as Azure licked her face.

"So birthday girl you got yourself a dog and a prince on your birthday." Bel sung as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his face in her hair.

"Yeah… I might have used your credit card to get Azure…" The dog only yelped in agreement. Bel's smile didn't fall. "And the part about getting a prince for my birthday, yeah I'm not sure about that one." He pouted now. She only laughed as she stood with Azure in her arms.

"I hope Fantasma gets jealous so I can end up taking her home with me." Bel pouted as he took the dog from Viper.

Fantasma who had been hiding in Viper's pocket the whole day popped his head out and looked at Azure. The two animals made eye contact and only nodded to one another. Bel held back his laughter as he watched while Viper only blinked.

"Nah, they have an understanding, I'm an animal person." Viper replied as she rubbed Fantasma's little head, "tired Fantasma?" The Frog nodded again as it hopped into Viper's hands and she walked to her desk, where Fantasma's little makeshift house was.

The frog croaked as he walked into the house and to his bed. Bel only shook his head as he played with Azure. Viper changed into her pajamas, "Dinner then bed?" She only nodded as she pulled her hood over her head. "I don't want to put her back in the Kennel… she looked so bored in there." Bel cooed as he looked down at her.

She took the puppy and motioned for Bel to follow her. They walked to Fon's room, he gladly accepted to play with the puppy, as the two ate dinner. They ignored the others as they ate in silence.

* * *

Finishing dinner they put the plates away, watching as the others argued over something. The two decided to ditch the ones who were arguing.

They blinked when they saw Fon and Azure sitting in silence meditating. Bel opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say. He turned to look at Viper, the moment Viper stepped into the room Fon's eyes opened. Azure barked and ran to the two. Bel picked her up and watched the Arcobaleno.

"You all planned tonight to end like it did?" Fon couldn't help but nod as he smiled down at her. "Luce?" Again he nodded, "all right." Fon chuckled as he watched the two leave.

* * *

Bel plopped down onto the bed and rested Azure onto his chest, the dog let out a yawn and curled into a ball, Viper smiled as she sat on the bed.

He turned to look at the time, "It's only ten, still have two hours left." She glared at the time.

"Who the hell has dinner at ten P.M.?"

"People who played Poker for both clothes and money, that's who." Bel chuckled as he looked at her. "Now then, come here." She yelped when he pulled her down to him and kissed her, "I'm sure we can find a perfect way to end tonight." Viper didn't protest as he deepened the kiss.

"Happy birthday Viper."

* * *

**So… yeah, gonna end it there, it didn't really turn out how I fully wanted it to… but it's how I feel like ended it right now. I hope you liked it. Happy belated Birthday Viper, we love you~**

**The story was meant to be funny, with Romantic and family moments , with the Prince moment… I can't believe Levi lost Bel's puppy then said that the puppy ran away! Damn you Levi that's why no one likes you! **

**Viper was sweet and Evil when she got Azure for Bel… even though she's keeping it XD I swear that puppy will be their secret weapon in battle one day XD.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
